Pretty Little Girl, What Have You Done?
by LePoptart
Summary: A tragic tale of romance, loss, and evil.-GrUvia One-shot :D


**DO NOT ask where I got this from...Cuz hell if I know xD**

**I was just listening to this one song and it just reminded me of Juvia. I love Juvia. I love her more than Lucy. **

**Sorry, Luce.**

**Enjoy my GrUvia one-shot! :D**

* * *

~Pretty Little Girl, What Have You Done?~

Little Juvia was nearly four when _it _happened. She was cursed by a evil witch, who envied her beauty.

_"Pretty little girl with your button nose and rosy cheeks..."_

Born with hair as blue as the sunny sky, skin as creamy as spilled milk. Not a flaw on her pretty face.

_"Pretty little girl, so small and fragile..."_

She always had someone taller than her. Always had to look up and was never handled carelessly.

_"Pretty little girl, so elegant and precious..."_

She was treated like royalty, but never hesitated to help anyone in need. Never blinked twice and always put others before herself.

_"Pretty little girl, don't you know any better?"_

Alone one day, she was feeling rather reckless. So, she ventured out into the woods, in hope to find some fun.

_"Pretty little girl...all alone.."_

Little Juvia came across a cabin in the woods. Curious, she knocked on the door, not once, not twice, but three times. To her surprise, a little old lady answered the door. The elderly woman locked her pale grey eyes on the tiny little girl.

"Why, hello there, pretty little girl," The elderly woman smiled in a raspy voice, "Would you like to come inside?"

Little Juvia smiled brightly to the elderly woman and gladly followed her inside.

_"Pretty little girl...what have you done?"_

The witch smiled a sinister smile to the darling, and sang,

_"Pretty little girl, so ugly and vile...don't you know there are others who wish to have your beauty? Look at little old me, for I have never been beautiful my whole life! Don't you think it is not fair that you are so young, but yet bare such a beautiful face?_

_From now, until the day you find someone to love you for who you are, and not for your beautiful face, you will be burdened by an endless cloud of rain that shall follow you until your eighteenth birthday._

_If you find not true love's kiss by then, you shall become a cloud that will cry for eternity..."_

Juvia soon found herself lost in the woods, the cabin was gone, and she was left alone in the damp woods in the rain.

For a while, nobody seemed to mind the rain, but soon, nobody could stand it. The villagers thought they were being punished for Juvia hadn't told a soul she was the cause of this terrible rain.

She finally told a dear friend of hers, who told others, who told the villagers.

The pretty little girl was persecuted and exiled, taking the rain with her...

* * *

Many years had passed and Juvia was now a fair maiden that wandered deep within a swamp.

She was all alone. There were rumors spread about this water maiden that made it rain wherever she went.

Gray was a young man who had heard of these rumors but never found it true. He worked as a apprentice of a ice sculptor.

One day his master had ordered him to go out and find him water deep within the swamp that was clean enough to freeze and sculpt.

Gray set out on his long journey and finally came to the swamp. It was cold and wet and he loathed the fact that he was all by himself for this job. He gathered up two large buckets of water when he felt like he was being watched.

"Hello?" The male with dark hair and navy blue eyes asked particularly no one.

"Why have you come here?"

Instantly, a woman was standing in the water that went up to her thighs. Gray's deep blue eyes lock on hers. She was beautiful, he thought.

"I said, why have you come to this place," Juvia repeats in a more stern voice.

"I-uh," gray fumbles with his words, "I came to get some water."

Juvia eyes the male.

"Very well," Juvia replies, "Get your water and be on your way."

"Um, aren't you cold?" Gray asks the woman.

"I have lived with this rain long enough to not get cold."

"Oh, well, uh-"

"Something tells me you want more than just water," Juvia finally says, "Perhaps my body? Does my face attract you? Do you wish to do bad to my body? "

Grays face instantly burns, "NONONONONO! What would make you think such a thing?!"

"You would be surprised," She sighs, "How many men have come to this place, only to do sinful things to my body."

Juvia's eyes begin to pool hot tears. She only yearned for someone to love her for her. Not for her features. Sometimes she wished that she was ugly. This way she could really see who loved her.

"Men can be pigs," Gray says.

Juvia looks at the male with wide eyes.

"I think you are beautiful, but I would never think of doing such things to a fair maiden like yourself."

Juvia smiles at the boy, and yet, could've sworn she saw the rain lighten. It was only when she noticed it, it continued to rain sheets.

"I'm Juvia," Juvia introduces herself.

"I am Gray," Gray bows to the girl. He picks up his buckets and turns, "Well, I've got what I came for. I'll be on my way."

"When will you come back?" Juvia outbursts, making Gray turn to her. She corrects herself, "Er, I mean, when can I see you again?"

Gray smiles at the girl, "I'll back tomorrow. Around sunset, maybe?"

Juvia smiles widely as she nods her head quickly, "I'll be here."

* * *

Juvia and her sweetheart have been seeing each other ever since. However, Juvia was growing anxious.

Her eighteenth birthday was coming up, and she tried so desperately to seal her's and Gray's love with a kiss.

One day, Gray did not show up. Nor the day after that. Or the day after that.

Worried about her love, she went off into the nearest village to look for the male. But she had later found out that her was robbed and killed in cold blood.

Juvia mourned the loss of her lover in her swamp on her birthday when the witch had appeared to her again. Menacingly, she smiled at crying Juvia and said, "My, my. It appears your true love's kiss won't be coming after all."

The witch caresses Juvia's long blue hair and coos to her as Juvia weeps in her lap, "Such a shame he had to die to see you. It's your fault he's dead. Pretty, pretty little girl...what have you done?"

Juvia looks up at the witch, eyes full of sorrow and sadness. The foul witch only clicks her tongue as she hisses, "Even the prettiest girls, have the ugliest souls."

Juvia continues to cry as she dissolves into the air, up to the clouds. It began to boom with thunder and rain ever harder.

* * *

**DONE! I admit it, i'm a demented little shit. I've always wanted to right a tragic love story :3**

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES!~ Izzy**


End file.
